Bird
by gyucchi
Summary: Burung putih yang terbenam, perlahan menghilang bersama dengan jiwa sang pengantin. — tora/satsuki. canon. maid-sama championship cup; march 2011: inspired by nature.


_Aku ingin terbang bebas. Lepas layaknya makhluk hidup yang kukagumi._

_Aku ingin hidup normal. Tanpa tunjangan alat-alat menyusahkan ini._

_Aku ingin bersama dirinya. Yang datang dengan niat busuk di awal. Namun berakhir dengan senyum terindah yang pernah kulihat._

_Aku ingin membunuh takdir. Yang telah menghancurkan dan mempermainkanku selama ini._

_Bila aku boleh memilih, aku akan merubah takdir. Menjadikannya sepertimu. _**Bird**.

.untukmu **Bird**.

―Hyoudou Satsuki―

* * *

_**Bird**_

[Listen While Reading _(MUST!)_: **Bird **– _Yuya Matsushita_]

―_for _**Maid-sama Championship Cup. M**onth of **March: **Inspired by _Nature__―_

**Disclaimer:** **Maid-sama!** from _Hiro Fujiwara_

**Warning:** OOC, Minor Chara, Crack Pair _slight_ Main Pair, Typo, _Fanon_.

_Don't Like, Don't Read!_

**Bird: 2011: M. Gabriella**

* * *

**MAID LATTE. 5:00 P.M. SUNDAY.**

"―dengan ini, Hyoudou Satsuki dan Igarashi Tora resmi menjadi pasangan suami isteri."

Haru mendominasi seluruh ruangan berbalut putih. Tangis bahagia pecah di _cafe _yang telah menyimpan kenangan bersama bagi mereka. Lebih bahagia lagi menyaksikan manajer mereka telah resmi menikah.

Sungguh hari bersejarah bagi mereka semua. Hari bersejarah bagi _Maid Latte _yang ditutup hari ini ―khusus hari pernikahan Satsuki― dari pagi hingga malam nanti.

Hari di mana akan ada dua upacara yang diadakan dalam sehari.

Sebuah upacara bahagia: Upacara Pernikahan.

Beserta upacara teragung di akhir kehidupan: Upacara Pemakaman.

.

.

.

Hiruk pikuk resepsi singkat memenuhi ruangan. Merasa kurang nyaman, Satsuki memilih memanggil Tora.

"Tora_-kun_, kita keluar, ya." Ucapan Satsuki tadi bukan permohonan. Itu merupakan perintah secara tak langsung dari manajer _Maid Latte _itu. Sesuatu yang tak bisa ditolak oleh suaminya sendiri. Dengan cekatan, kursi roda diambil untuk mendudukkan Satsuki di sana. Tora paham bahasa tubuh isterinya yang mulai _sadar..._

"Ya."

.

.

.

Cukup jawaban singkat yang membawa mereka ke bukit belakang _cafe _itu. Bukit luas dengan hamparan rumput hijau mendominasi. Sungguh kedamaian tak terperi. Gemerisik rumput yang lumayan tinggi menimbulkan orkestra indah.

"Tora_-kun_, kau ingat bahwa aku menyukai burung 'kan?" tanya Satsuki dengan pandangan mengambang di udara. Yang menjadi pendengar mencoba menjawab tanpa bergetar. _Mereka sudah tahu saat ini akan tiba._

"Ya. Hewan yang sangat kau sukai. Tapi, aku ingin tahu, _kenapa_?" ucap Tora dengan mencoba sedatar mungkin. Ia tak mau, ekspresinya terbaca oleh isterinya ini.

"Aku ingin takdirku seperti itu. Terbang bebas sesuka hati. Terus bersama langit. Terus bersama_mu_."

Ucapan itu cukup untuk membuat alunan merdu rerumputan kembali berdengung. Cukup membawa seekor burung dengan bulu putih bersih menempatkan dirinya di pangkuan Satsuki. Desir pelan kepakan sayap membuat Satsuki mengelus pelan tubuh burung tadi. Ingin meresapi kehangatan dari hewan yang ia cintai itu.

Sembari mengikuti alunan lembut rerumputan, senandung kecil keluar dari bibir pria ―ia sudah menikah, bukan?― tampan itu. Sesekali terdengar samar, karena suara yang keluar terlampau lirih.

"―_How do I live without you?"_

Sepenggal kalimat itu membuat Satsuki tersenyum lembut. Menutup matanya yang masih mengelus pelan hewan yang secara ajaib mendatanginya. Bagaikan memang titisan Yang Maha Kuasa.

"Kau bisa hidup tanpaku. Ah ya, bisakah kau memegang tanganku?" tanya Satsuki dengan mata masih terpejam. Cukup sekali meminta, dan Tora melakukan apa yang Satsuki minta.

"Semua tak akan sama tanpamu." Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Tora pada insan yang kini menduduki kursi roda perak itu. Genggaman dieratkan pada tangan kiri Satsuki. Tangan kanannya masih sibuk membelai burung yang sepertinya tertidur. Buai alam terus memanja mereka kini.

Senyum masih terpatri pada wajah Satsuki. Senyum yang seraya meng-iya-kan pernyataan Tora tadi. Semua memang tak akan sama bila salah satu dari mereka tak ada.

"―_How do I live without you_."

Sebuah kalimat berita. Bukan sebuah kalimat pertanyaan seperti Tora tadi. Seperti menegaskan bahwa mereka tak akan sama bila tak lengkap. Sebulir air mata menggantung minta dilepaskan pada wajah tegar Igarashi Tora.

Seperti pertunjukan yang telah usai. Orkestra rerumputan terhenti sepihak. Tak terdengung lagu sama sekali.

Hening.

Saat itu juga, genggaman Satsuki sudah tak terasa oleh Tora. Entah dengan keajaiban apa, burung putih itu menghilang. Burung yang menjadi saksi kepergian jiwa yang menduduki kursi roda sedari tadi. Seakan seperti malaikat yang diutus untuk menjemput.

Meninggalkan segaris bening di wajah maskulin Tora. Mencoba tetap tersenyum. Dengan lembut dan mengalunkan melodi terakhir di kepala Igarashi Tora.

Dengan tegar, bibirnya terbuka perlahan. Mengucap dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam pengantin wanita itu.

"_Sayonara, _Hyoudou Satsuki."

.

.

.

"_Thank you, __**Bird**__."_

.

.

.

_**~fin~**_

* * *

**A/N: **Pertama, fict tersingkat yang kubuat. Kedua, fict yang membuatku meneteskan air mata lebay. Ketiga, ada penggalan lirik yang kujadikan kalimat. Tentu kalian sadar. Lagu yang sangat indah dan menyentuh. Yuya Matsushita memang hebat! _As I wrote in my profile page_.

Maaf pendek, OOC, maksa pula. Kalau mau membaca versi panjangnya, bisa ke akun AO3 saya. Silahkan ke profile saya. Maaf karena memasukkan di FFn hanya intinya. Agar bisa mendekati tema bulan ini dengan tipe _to the point_.

.

Maaf telah untuk bulan ini. Ya sudahlah. Saya tahu di sini sepi. Dan maafkan daku atas _crack pair _maksa ini. Kalian sambil mendengar lagunya, bukan? Kalau tidak, akan tidak seru! #dor!

.

Demikianlah. Sekalipun di sini sepi, minta review...

Akhir kata, **REVIEW!**


End file.
